


I won't let anyone hurt you, you are safe with me

by Schreibmaschine



Series: Archive for my tumblr prompts [28]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Android Gavin Reed, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Trauma, good communication, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schreibmaschine/pseuds/Schreibmaschine
Summary: GV200 has been kidnapped and tortured by a criminal on the run. Connor needs his information, but only Richard, his seemingly cold-hearted brother, can solve the situation.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Archive for my tumblr prompts [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954156
Comments: 12
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was published on my tumblr @fandom-necromancer!

‘Oh, fuck no, not you.’  
‘I love you too, brother. How are you doing?’  
‘Has Fowler sent you?’  
‘When will you ever learn that I can be purely interested in your wellbeing?’  
‘What does he want?’  
Richard smiled. His brother wasn’t to be fooled. ‘The captain hasn’t heard from you since your team left the precinct. And I was in the vicinity anyway. So, what’s the situation?’  
‘Trapped android. The perpetuator managed to flee the perimeter and several units are out to search him, but I don’t think they will be successful. It would be easier to ask the damn tin-can, but as soon as we even enter the building it’s near self-destruction.’  
‘What? Even you didn’t manage to talk to it? You are the born negotiator!’  
‘I know. I tried my entire repertoire on the damn thing, nothing helped.’  
‘Can I try?’  
‘You? I’m sorry, Richard, but you are the most intimidating person I know, and you are my brother.’  
The man simply kept his stare and Connor shook his head. ‘Yeah, I mean, why not. I’m thankful for everything and who knows, maybe you bring it to kill itself and we all can finally go home.’  
Richard laughed at the cruel joke, but he was already thinking about a way to find a solution. Trapped android. Frightened. Possibly damaged and traumatised. Connor might think of him as a cold-hearted bastard, hell he actively tried to convince the whole world of it. He didn’t need any of them to pry into his personal life and if this was the solution to that it was fine with him. He knew he was far more apt to talk to the android, but nobody had to know that.

He walked towards the ridiculously normal looking house to enter through the kicked in door. From the outside it looked like every other suburban house, well-kempt garden, newly painted front. And even on the inside, it was nicely decorated. Oh, how Richard hated that some people had the audacity to live in peace and luxury when they hid this dark side deep down. The path to the cellar had been cleared and as soon as he went downstairs it all began to fall in place. Croaking steps and planks, old furniture with a heavy layer of dust and cobwebs. This was more like it. Richard should have possibly felt anxious or at least have been inclined to be careful, but what was there left to do? The suspect had fled, the android knew there were people up in the garden occasionally coming down.  
Richard simply strolled through the stifling air reeking of chemicals, possibly thirium and iron, like it was a Sunday afternoon. Finally, he came to a room full of computers and medical equipment. Looked like a torture chamber. Probably was one. The clatter of chains made him turn towards the noise. There it was: an android chained to the wall, bruised hull, ripped apart in some places but still functioning. The LED was a bright ring of red illuminating its face.  
‘Connor. Stress levels?’, he whispered into his earpiece.  
‘80% and rising.’  
‘Good. Continue telling me.’  
‘Good? You do know it will fucking self-destru-‘  
‘Yes, thank you, Connor. The stress levels, please.’  
‘85%’

Richard faced the android, lifted his hands to his hips to show it they were empty. Then he took out his gun and-  
‘Jump to 98%. Destruction imminent!’  
-laid it on the floor, taking two swift steps to the right. ‘97%’  
The man went backwards, showing the droid his empty hands again and stopped as his back touched the wall. Then he let himself sink down until he sat on the dirty, thirium-stained ground, legs stretched out before him and hands lazily in his lap.  
‘95%’  
Richard took out his earpiece and sat it down next to his legs. He would wait. He would simply sit here and wait, give the android time.

He had done this so many times. Yes, he was bad with humans. Connor had always been the one to defuse tricky situations when Richard would simply use force. But humans weren’t honest and too complex most of the time. What he knew about were problem-cases from the shelter he volunteered at. Extremely violent cats, shy ones, ones who would never find a home. What he had learned was not to even bother trying to be friends. Never expect anything and they would begin to ask for attention and start to trust. Well, it was all he knew, and he would try it. So, he would wait.

He sat there for hours without anything happening. He didn’t know whether the android’s stress levels had depleted and he wouldn’t check on that. Ignorance was what he had to maintain at all costs. Checking on the droid, even if it was just over Connor’s analysis, wouldn’t help. Really, at this point he wondered why nobody up there had acted yet. No one had even come to check in on him. It was weird to think of it, sitting in an android torture chamber, but this somehow was the most relaxed he had been in years without Connor breathing down his neck. At some point he started humming a little melody and shaking his foot to prevent it from falling asleep. He saw the android flinching – or better heard the chains shake – but continued humming. One song, another when it ended. And another. Then he stopped and silence fell again.

‘Cou-cou-cou…’ Richard stared at his feet as the android started making sounds. Was it about to speak? ‘Coul- yu contin…continue?’ The man hid his smile and thought of another song. Good thing he always sang with the radio in the car where no one could hear him – hopefully. He began humming what was a happy melody, but slow enough to calm. He heard the chains again, maybe the android was sitting up. Richard concentrated on the puddles of thirium around him and where it stained his clothes. Was this the blood of the still living android or of others? Normally it would evaporate, why was it still visible?  
He reached the end of the song, waiting in silence.  
‘A-a. Another… one? Please.’  
Richard complied, and they filled another hour, the android mumbling his quiet requests and Richard giving him what he wanted. Up until the point where the silence stretched. That was the first time the human looked up and took in the android. The LED was still red but circled slower.

‘Why are you doing this?’ At least the speech patterns had normalised. Richard took that as a good sign. ‘Why are you here?’  
‘I am from the police. My brother up there tried to talk to you before but said you were near self-destruction. Normally he is better with this, but I thought to try it my way.’  
‘The one who looks like you but less tall?’  
‘Yeah, we are twins. He is the goofy one. Can understand why you wouldn’t talk to him.’  
‘No, he…’ The androids voice broke down, LED starting up again. Richard waited. Expect nothing, don’t press. ‘He… touched me.’  
‘Yeah, he’s like that. Whenever he sees me, he comes running for a hug. It’s fucking annoying.’ At the curse the android flinched again. ‘I guess you don’t like touching, then.’  
The android shook his head, rattling the chains. ‘I-I-I…’ It died down again. ‘She… Touch hurts.’  
Richard nodded. Change of topic or all progress would be lost. ‘Do you like cats?’  
‘Wh-What?’  
‘Cats. Little, soft, a bit weird sometimes.’  
‘Yeah, I know what a damn cat is!’ Immediately the android slapped its own hand over its mouth and looked at Richard. He added _punished for speaking up_ to the list of possible offences and continued. ‘Nice. You like them?’  
‘Do-don’t know. Never s-s-seen one.’  
‘I have two at the moment. A grey one and one black and white. I have a few photos on my phone if you want to see them.’  
‘Wa-want to. B-but don’t do anything!’  
Richard nodded. He knew he could destroy everything he had built up so far with only so much as a wrong step. He took out his phone and very obviously, so the android could see what he did, scrolled through his images. Then he stood up and very slowly got nearer. ‘Stop!’ Richard froze half-way over, studying a very uninteresting brick-wall to give the android time.  
‘Cou-cou-could you… sit there?’ Richard followed the chained arm to sit next to him, still far enough away so he wasn’t able to touch or grab the android. He gave it more time to adjust, then put his phone down between them. ‘Take it, if you want. I can explain from here.’

The android took it and scooted a bit away from him. It side-eyed Richard who didn’t move and looked in a completely different direction. Then it looked at the picture of a black and white long-haired cat and Richard noticed how that relaxed the machine a bit.  
‘She is an oldie. The shelter couldn’t find a home for her because she needs frequent trips to the vet and no one knows how long she will live, even with medication. But I had her for four years now and she plays like a kitten.’  
The android stared at the picture and Richard could hear his internal systems hum and rattle. _Physical abuse. Damaged._ ‘You can look at the other pictures if you like.’  
The android swiped to the left and another picture came up. ‘That’s her too. She likes to sleep in the smallest boxes she can find.’ The android went through the photos and Richard commented.  
‘That’s my other cat. He was afraid of humans and hid all the time. He just needed time to find trust, I guess. I don’t know what he’s been through, but he is still young, so I hope to give him the life he deserves.’  
‘That is them both curled up on my bed. I slept on the couch that night.’ He let out a small laugh at the memory, startling the android.  
‘Oh, that’s my brother and me on his new bike. The one sector he has taste in.’  
‘It definitely isn’t clothing’, the android commented and didn’t even realise he talked openly.  
‘Yeah, you are right, he always wears those stupid Hawaii-shirts. It is awful. Seems I got all the style and he, well, the creativity of the family. Oh, this is Tina.’ The android had swiped over to a selfie of the officer. ‘She’s an android, too. Works with us for about a year now. I think you would like her. I could acquaint you two with each other.’  
The android stared at the grinning woman. The photo had been made just after she snatched his phone away and if you looked closely, you could see his blurred silhouette in the background.

‘You want me to go out there with you?’ The android stated, more than asked.  
‘Yeah, I wouldn’t want you to stay down here forever.’  
‘Bullshit. You want me to go up there and give testimony against her. No one cares what happens afterwards.’  
‘I won’t lie to you and say that’s not my goal. But it isn’t as if I wouldn’t care what happens to you. You are clearly damaged and need repairs. You can’t stay down here.’  
‘Why? I’m save. She is gone. No one will hurt me if I stay here. Up there? Deviant or not, an android without an owner is doomed to end up getting hurt again by humans.’  
‘Listen to me. Have I hurt you? I am human and have I done anything to you?’  
‘No. But who knows what happens once you have your testimony. Then I’m just another damn tin-can no one cares about.’  
‘Do you have a name?’  
That threw the android off track again. ‘Name? Well, I was called Gavin once, before I was kicked out during the revolution as if I was suddenly dangerous, unwanted.’  
‘Okay. Gavin. Let me be honest with you: I need you to help us. It is my job to do that. It is my job to get you out of here, to get your story out of you and to catch a criminal. But I’m not the heartless bastard my brother thinks I am. I do care about the people around me. If you don’t want to be left alone after all of this, I won’t let you. I promise. If you chose to come with me, I won’t let anyone hurt you, you are safe with me. _If_ you come with me. _If_ you want it. It is your decision what you do once we are out of here and my job is done. I won’t press you. But I offer it. I don’t know how it is to live with what you went through. But I promise to try and understand if you let me. I can’t promise you it will never happen again, but I can promise I will do my best to prevent it, if you want me to.’

The android stayed silent for a very long time. The phone screen had long turned itself off, still resting in Gavin’s hand. ‘Phck.’ A quiet, surrendering curse. ‘Fine. Then let’s get it over with.’

Richard let the breath he kept free in a heavy sigh and stood taking the android’s words as a permission to unchain him with the key Connor had given him. He smiled all the way up, guiding the android to the light of a few streetlamps in the night. Another mission successful.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was prompted by the tumblr user novaeangliaphotography!

‘Would you mind going into the interrogation room? Connor will have a few questions for you.’ They were back at the precinct, it was late and Richard was tired. But the android was still unstable and nervous. It was best to get it over with all at once, sparing the machine multiple trips into a confined space with too many people. At the moment Gavin was indecisive between taking his distance from Richard and staying close to him to keep away from the others in this new, clearly too hectic environment. ‘You can trust him. I’ll talk to him, okay? It’s his case but I’ll be watching from the adjacent room. If anything happens, I’ll be there.’  
The android nodded and cautiously left for the door.

‘Okay, I don’t even want to know what you did down there to convince the thing, but I’m relieved. You took your fair time. Well, in the end, it was worth it, wasn’t it? We have a witness!’  
‘Yeah, to that. His name is Gavin. He is still traumatised and damaged. Our perpetrator most likely punished him for speaking, if his speech-patterns get weird, give him time or change the topic. Also, he shows signs of physical abuse, so whatever you do, don’t touch him.’  
‘Wow, Rich, you suddenly an expert on social cues?’  
‘No, Connor. But I have eyes. I promised him he won’t be hurt, and I intend to keep that promise.’  
‘Okay, consider me intimidated, brother. We are on the same side, okay? I won’t go around punching witnesses. That’s your thing.’

With that he followed the android inside, and Richard took the other door to hide behind the one-way mirror. He watched Connor taking his seat, setting up that smile that always made Richard wonder if it was real or just a mask. He couldn’t smile like that. His brother started the interrogation with the simpler questions, the one they already had an answer of. Name. Model number. Found in the basement. Homeless and without an owner before getting kidnapped by their perp. Gavin cooperated. He glanced over to the mirror a few times, before speaking quiet but without any major hiccups or breaks. Richard’s eyes rested on the LED – still red and spinning.

After some time, he took out his phone and began researching, only half-heartedly listening. _GV200._ A messenger bot. Lightweight model used to make deliveries. Fast, agile, relatively robust. The promotional pictures showed the android jumping up two storeys and completing an obstacle course. All of them were dressed in what was supposed to be casual Cyberlife-clothing. Well, it was certainly better than what this unit was wearing: dirty ripped clothing drenched in blue blood that was refusing to evaporate. Richard himself had splatches all over himself from where he had sat on the floor. He focussed on the droid answering Connor’s questions. Sure, he could describe the person who had held him captive, could tell them if they had partners in crime. Could apparently even draw a picture from memory, because Gavin was scribbling away on a sheet of paper. But would that help? They had to find the fleeing perp. He scratched at a spot where the wet fabric of his trousers was clinging to his leg and rubbed the sticky thirium between his fingers. If this form of thirium wasn’t evaporating, maybe there was a trail. There was no way someone could traverse the cellar without stepping into one of the puddles.

Again, he looked down on his phone and messaged Tina. She could get the message to the forensic unit that would still be crawling all over the place, even in the dark. And maybe she could find some new clothes for the android at the lost and found.

‘Thank you, Gavin. I’ll talk to Detective Anderson for a moment, but you were a great help. Would you mind waiting here for a moment?’ The android shook his head and Connor left, only to appear later in front of Richard on the other side of the mirror.  
‘It really is a nice asset to have. Brought us further with the investigation. I’m going to run the picture of the perp through the databanks overnight, otherwise I would head home now.’  
‘Yeah. I thought the thirium might be a clue, it doesn’t evaporate. I’ve set Tina on it to inform the team back at the scene. Maybe there will be a clue.’  
‘Haven’t thought about that. Maybe I’m too tired. What to do with the android?’  
‘I’ll think of something. Go on home. See you tomorrow.’  
‘Yep, night.’

Richard stopped at the door to the interrogation room. Tina had found some clothes that could fit the android but had already headed for stasis for the night. So, it was only Richard now. He opened the door and looked at the thing, sitting hunched over the table. Without a word, he stepped to the side, making way to invite the android out of the room. Gavin stood up and scurried over, following the taller man, who went to get a few belongings from his desk and leave the precinct. Outside in the parking lot it was the android to speak up. ‘What now?’, he asked. ‘You got what you wanted.’  
‘I told you before: it’s your choice.’ He was far too tired to have this conversation. ‘What do you want to do?’  
‘I don’t know.’  
‘You have a place to stay?’  
‘I guess. I lived in some scrap-yard before she took me.’  
Right. No owner. ‘That’s not a place to stay’, Richard commented.  
‘I know. But it worked, it will work again.’  
‘You could come home with me.’ Richard scratched at his neck. That was exactly the opposite of what he wanted. Except for Connor no one had ever entered his home. It was his place to be alone and relax from the public. But he couldn’t let the android go back to some garbage dump. That wasn’t right. Not after what the unit had been through. ‘I mean, I don’t want to force you to. Just an offer.’  
The android looked up to him sceptically. ‘What are you trying to do here?’  
Richard sighed. ‘You’ve been through a lot. If you don’t want to, say so. You can decide. But maybe it’s safer. You are damaged and-‘  
‘And you pity me.’  
‘Yes. I pity you. Is that wrong? I’m showing empathy for someone who deserved better.’  
‘How do you know what I deserve?’  
‘No one deserves this.’  
‘I’m an android.’  
‘I don’t understand how that is important. I’ve seen others in your situation.’  
‘Have you offered them what you offer me?’  
‘No. But they were human. There are institutions for them. You don’t have a safe place to stay. So, I offer. And the way you are searching excuses I think you want to accept it.’

‘I don’t have to…? I-‘ Richard winced at the sudden break. Gavin had nearly spoken normally, why had it changed again? ‘What do yo-you want as… payment.’  
‘Goddamnit, nothing!’ Richard tried to keep calm, but there was only so much patience he had. He wasn’t a negotiator. That were his brother’s qualities. ‘Fine, maybe being able to finally drive home and get some sleep instead of standing in this parking-lot. That would be awesome. You don’t have to do anything else but decide at last.’  
Gavin seemed to think. Think hard, because that LED was flickering white so fast did it spin. ‘I’ll co-come w-with… you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can prompt a story like this yourself if you want! Just head over to my tumblr @fandom-necromancer, message me on twitter @Schreibmachin4 or contact me in any way!


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was prompted by the tumblr user lamnothome!

Some far away song ripped the sleep from him and instinctively Richard slapped his hand on the nightstand. But it didn’t find anything and disgruntled he pushed one eye open. ‘Where’s the fucking phone?’, he grumbled, kicking off the bedsheet to zombie his way out of bed. All the way his phone guided him with that annoying noises – the only way for him to force himself picking it up. Make it stop! ‘Goddamnit, I’m coming!’ Dressed in nothing but boxers he stumbled down the stairs, finally resting against the doorframe of the kitchen, having picked up the unnerving piece of technology from a side table. He looked at the screen, seeing Connor’s smiley-face and groaned again, pushing the button to answer and let himself sink to the ground, still not awake and regretting to have left the bed in the first place.

‘Fuck, Connor, you had just as much sleep as I had. How the fuck are you up and ready to talk to people?’  
‘Good morning Rich!’  
‘Oh hell, and you are in a good mood. Just spare me today, will ya? I’ll go back to bed.’  
‘We have a possible lead in the case!’  
‘We have what?’ That made Richard open his eyes again and pay attention. ‘A clue?’  
‘Yeah, that what I was talking about, sleepyhead. Get some healthy sleep-rhythm.’  
‘’M healthy. What lead do we have?’ The news of work made him get out of that blissful numbness and he stood up, scratching his back.  
‘Your weird thirium. The android told me about it, but I guess I was too slow thinking yesterday to combine it with your find. Anyway. The team has found a trail. Tina took all night checking camera footage after she booted up. We think our perp is in some abandoned Cyberlife warehouse. We found traces of the compromised thirium there already. Fowler has put together a team, but I want you on it, too.’  
‘Ye-yeah, of course. On my way. Just… just let me have a coffee and really wake up. Be there as soon as possible.’  
Richard ended the call and looked at the time. 06:43. Fucking hell. That would be around three hours of sleep. He locked the phone and pushed it into his pocket, rubbing at his eyes.

‘Errm… M-mo-orning, Detective.’  
Richard froze, then rocked his head up. There was the android standing in the living room, one of his cats rubbing against a leg and wearing the clothes Tina had picked out the night before. Right. He had offered the thing to come home with him.  
‘S-sorry.’  
‘Nah, don’t be. ‘m just not used to havin’ company. Everything alright?’  
‘Yes. Was that your brother?’  
‘Yes. We have a lead on the person who held you captive.’  
‘Oh.’  
‘Yeah, Connor wants me on the team. I’ll just have a quick coffee and then I’ll be on my way.’  
‘You should also p-put on some… clo-clothes.’  
Richard looked down on himself, only now realising he was basically standing naked in front of someone he met just a day ago. ‘Oh, y-yeah, I should-‘ indecisive whether he should go into the kitchen or upstairs to get clothed first he stood in the doorframe, stumbling.  
‘I c-c-can make coffee’, the android chose to help out in his sleep-deprived dilemma.  
‘Yeah, that would be awesome. Erm.. you want to come with me?’  
‘On the case?’ The android seemed surprised at that thought. ‘Would I be of any assistance?’  
‘I don’t know. But there could be a chance to kick the asshole in the balls.’  
‘She’s female, detective.’  
‘Argh, it’s too fucking early for this.’

Twenty minutes later they were in the car, driving to their destination in one of the precinct’s police cars. Richard was trying to drink his coffee from a thermos-cup and simultaneously loudly sing with the radio - failing at both - while driving through the streets at full speed with the sirens on. Gavin simply sat in the passenger-seat, questioning how on earth this disaster of a human had made it Detective. In the end he came to the conclusion that no one got to see this side of the man. Because as soon as they came into the vicinity of the meeting point Richard turned off the radio and siren, straightening in his seat and there was the Detective from before again. At least it was relaxing for the android to know he wasn’t the only weird one with problems.

Richard stepped out of the car, Gavin following him, as he greeted Connor. ‘What’s with the android?’  
‘I thought he could be useful if we needed more information.’  
‘But where did you find him, Rich? Didn’t you let him go-‘  
‘So where’s the perp? Any confirmation this is the hideout?’, Richard interrupted and looked over the perimeter. An old, rotting warehouse. Nothing as fancy as the Cyberlife-tower or their various shops.  
‘We have some heat signatures. But I wanted to wait for you to come around, so we have our brawler with us. I guess she will resist an arrest.’  
‘You know I’m not some killing-machine, right?’  
‘Yeah, but I know what you’re good in and I think we’ll need some intimidation in there. He’s coming with us?’  
Richard looked over to the android and Gavin was nodding barely conceivable.  
‘Yes. Who else will be with us?’  
‘Chris and Tina as backup. But we’ll go first. Ready?’  
Richard nodded, taking his gun out of the holster. ‘Let’s go.’  
The three of them ran down the small hill to the parking-lot once used to loading spares or androids into trucks. They made their way past the open fields and stopped in front of the door to the warehouse. Richard looked out for the android, but it had managed to keep up. Hopefully this wouldn’t put too much strain on the compromised machine. It wasn’t exactly normal to bring a traumatised victim to their abuser, but who was Richard to get all psychiatrist with someone? The android wanted this, and he would be there should anything happen.

Connor counted down from three in unspoken understanding that Richard would go first, and his brother would look after Gavin.  
Richard kicked in the door that had already half rusted away. ‘Detroit police, hands up!’ He had automatically trained his gun on the only other person in the vast room full of shelves and old machinery. The woman on the other side looked up, saw Richard, his uniform and gun and decided to do the only thing logical to an irrational criminal that knew they had been caught: run. But Richard had expected it. Her whole body-language screamed she was only calm when she had the situation under control. Namely when she could torture a few androids that weren’t able to defend themselves. Without thinking, Richard shot in the path of the woman, already moving towards her. The bullet missed, as intended, but made her stop in her tracks. ‘Don’t move. You are under arrest for abduction and torture. Don’t you dare move one bit!’ Richard still marched forwards, hearing Connor and the android in his back following him.

Eyes trained on the perp his eyes alone could have killed and he saw that she realised that. But there was the mask again, that utterly human thing, Richard couldn’t understand. ‘Oh, so you found me.’ It was a pleasant voice. Nice clothing. Well-kept hair. It would be a lie to say she looked anything like he would expect her to look after what he had seen and heard. ‘And you even brought me my android. How are you, Gavin?’  
Richard couldn’t keep himself from looking back and see the other’s reaction. There was fear. There was terror even. What on earth did this woman do to him?  
‘You getting used by another human now?’  
‘Don’t talk to him.’ Richard’s voice now was cold as ice, promising no hesitation or mercy.  
‘Oh, and what will you do? Shoot me? These things don’t deserve what they get! They are not human!’  
‘You aren’t either’, Connor pushed back. ‘No human would do something like that.’  
‘Aw, still living in your perfect world, don’t you? Gavin, you know what humans are truly capable of, don’t you?’  
‘Don’t answer.’ Richard’s eyes were still trained on the woman, he was finally near enough to get a hold of her in a few seconds.  
‘Don’t you come any closer!’, she shouted towards them, taking a device from her pocket that Richard couldn’t identify, but the android behind him whimpered at the sight. ‘You don’t want your pretty toy get damaged, do you? As soon as I press this button, he-‘

‘You aren’t pressing anything!’ Richard jumped at the woman, delivering a well-coordinated punch at her wrist to send the device flying out of her hand and let another follow against her temple. She stumbled backwards, clearly taken aback at his anger. But Richard didn’t back down, not even as Connor told him to. He took another swing at her jaw and was immensely content as it took her off her feet. He knelt over her, keeping her confined in an iron grip. ‘You won’t hurt him or anyone else ever again. I won’t let you.’

He kept her down until Connor came over with handcuffs and read her her rights. At the end Chris and Tina came over to take her and Connor followed them after a nod from his brother who had sat down on a table, gathering himself. He had never been this riled up at a perp before. No one would notice, no one ever noticed when he lost his temper, because this was just like he was, but… He had lost control. He just couldn’t find the will to regret it. Maybe it was because this was personal.

He looked up at the sound of steps. Gavin was still there, coming nearer as he had before. His hands trembled as he stretched them out to take his. ‘I wa-want to stay… with you’, he stated slowly as if it took a great effort for him. ‘Can I stay with you?’ Richard smiled, tired from the subsiding adrenalin and pressed the other’s hand gently. ‘Of course, you can. I’d be glad to keep you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can prompt a story like this yourself if you want! Just head over to my tumblr @fandom-necromancer, message me on twitter @Schreibmachin4 or contact me in any way!

**Author's Note:**

> You can prompt a story like this yourself if you want! Just head over to my tumblr @fandom-necromancer, message me on twitter @Schreibmachin4 or contact me in any way!


End file.
